


My kisses are the bullets,label me a killer

by withlovebyceleste



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Creepy Fluff, Cuteness overload ;-;, Embarassment, Idk what to tag anymore ;o;, M/M, Spin the Bottle, Unexpected challenges, dorks being dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withlovebyceleste/pseuds/withlovebyceleste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all began when Bakageyama came up with the idea that his tiny boyfriend would look cute with his orange hair tied in two pigtails...All this turned into an embarassing experience for Hinata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Damn,he's so cute

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make up a fanfiction for these idiots,and I guess this pair deserves alot of fanfics because it is my fav OTP ever <3 Hint:If you don't like boy x boy,don't read.Stay tuned,yaoi fangirls XD !Sorry if I made any grammar mistakes,I did my best writting this.Also,constructive opinions are welcomed :D !  
> Please leave Kudos or a comment,I want to continue this and I have some ideas that I may bring to life :3

Sitting on a throne,he felt some artistic,slender fingers caressing the orange,spiky strands,a grin that made HIS heart wanting to throb herself out of his chest..

’You are the new king of my empire.’

The king lifted up the crown,and it made it’s way to the molten lava hair,when rubins met for the first time the smoldering fire like they’ve melted.The dark blue glare searched the brown orbs with shades of gold. The distance shrinked and their sights bursted into a dazzle.

‘Mine and only.’

It was enough to blink once,the king caught him in the red robe he was wearing.

’You are the one I’ve always wished for.’

The hot breath of the king in the back of his neck gave the victim fervid thrills. The king tilted his chin up kissing his forehead lightly.

The victim’s hand got cupped in the king’s and the warmth made him shiver.The red-haired boy wanted to free himself,but the king caught him by putting his hands on his waist,and he whispered:

'The first duty of love is to listen.’

The victim released himself,and paced forth,looking in the king’s eyes,as if they had a spell casted on them,tricking Hinata’s senses.

'Isn’it it, ~~Hinata~~ **Shōyō**?’

Hearing his first name spoiled the boy’s hearing,fact that caused the king pursing his mouth in a self-satisfied smirk.

 

Hinata quickly woke up,and saw Kageyama standing and watching him with a suspicious look on his face.

 

'Wow,the Sleeping Beauty finally woke up..’ _said the dark-haired boy with teasing voice_

Hinata looked at him,then started blushing furiously as he averted his gaze.

'What the heck are you doing here?’

’Tch.And you say I am moody?’

‘Can you answer me properly?…And what are you doing with that..’ He pointed at the camera on his desk.

’Ah,that?I took you some photos while you were sleeping and blabbering about something…I made sure I sent them to everyone from the club.’ _Kageyama smirked._

‘You are so obnoxious…I hate you from the bottom of my heart!’

Kageyama approached near the red-head and kissed his forehead lightly.

‘Wha..Nani…What the heck are you doing Bakageyama!’

Seeing Hinata flushed determined the King to get closer and pat him on the head.

’Your hair is not spiky as I thought it will be..’

‘Back off,weirdo!’

Kageyama moved some of the fiery stripes from his face,and as soon as he captured his glare he enjoyed the sight,getting closer.

‘You know what,maybe you’ve got a fever or something…You’re not your usual self this morning.’ _Hinata said,his face heated_

‘Because I can’t hold back anymore when you are this cute..’

‘What are you talking about,creep?!’

Kageyama was coming closer and Hinata could feel his heart-beats going faster and he was afraid that the other boy might hear them. The wannabe ace felt like he should have back off from Kageyama,but somehow he didn’t managed to do that..A voice told him to stay.

’Shh…’ _Kageyama showed his index in front of Hinata_.

’Why should I listen to you?You stalked me this days and I’m freaked out,y’know?’

’If you didn’t like it,you’d have left a long time ago..’ _The setter grinned_

‘Because you’re holding my wrists!’

’Oh,I did it on purpose..I knew you’d run and I don’t want to be alone right now…I really don't want to be, **Shōyō** _.'_

The short boy felt him moving closer without knowing.He was doing anything that his heart was commanding.

’Uh-huh?’ _his eyes suddenly widened largely_

As soon as a inch was separating them,Hinata moved and pulled the raven-haired’s collar,dragging him into a sudden kiss. Everything was blank in their minds,and they moved purely on instinct.The taller boy had his hands on Hinata’s head…And the spiker moved his hands around Kageyama’s neck. They felt a hazy emotion that encouraged them to keep going. The shortie suddenly pulled away and Kageyama felt a huge disappointment.

‘What was that..’ _asked Hinata,his face red like a tomato_

‘You seemed to be enjoying it,so why does it matter?’

‘B-Baka,don’t say it so light-heartedly like that...'

Outside it was raining powerfully and Hinata suddenly sneezed and started to tremble.

’I think you are going to catch a cold..’

’I’m perfectly fine!’

Kageyama took of his sweat-shirt,having a t-shirt underneath,and he lend it to Hinata.

’Ha?Are you stripping or something?’

’Put this on.’

Hinata started blushing,his face going whole red.

’It smells like sweat...Over my dead body!’

’I’m going to smack you...!’

’Hmph,whatever...’

Once Hinata putted it on himself,Kageyama started smiling.

’This is so cute I might die...’

It was a huge sweater for Hinata’s tiny body,so his hands were hidden in the long sleeves,and it looked like he was wearing a dress.

’I-Idiot,don’t say it so sincerely!!!’

’You look like Natsu..Maybe even cuter...’

’Dammit Kageyama,if you are going to say anything like that anymore,my heart will skip a beat..’

’I wonder how would you look if your orange hair was tied in two pigtails...’

’I am not a girl!’

’Well your height,your hair and your big eyes contradict that.’

Hinata’s glance wandered to the clock and he noticed that time flied very fast.

’How about going to practice in time?Daichi-san will get angry if we’ll be late again..’

’Do you have an umbrella?Outside is raining and it seem not to stop soon.’

’Umm,I think so,but I got only one..’

’Perfect.’

Once they arrived,the red-head was all soaked and wet,because he was too frustrated about walking so close to Kageyama,and holding him and the tall boy was occassionally looking at him,his cheeks turning into a shade of pink.

It was a normal practice day,but as soon as Hinata’s hair dried,he got too fired up and it was suddenly too hot for him to play anymore. Kageyama leaned down to him and whispered:

’You can still ask me to tie your hair in two pigtails...If you want to play,of course.’

’You...How can you manage to do that if we don’t have any hairpins?’

’I assume that Natsu dropped some of hers in your gym bag..’

’I doubt that...’

The dark-haired boy jabbed his hand in the bag and pulled out some hairpins.

’Now,are you happy with it?’

’Are you a sorcerer or something?’ _exclaimed Hinata,amazed_  
  
 

Hinata stayed,facing the wall,his back in front of Kageyama.

’Stay still,dumbass.’

He took two stripes of orange hair linking them with a strawberry hairpin.

’Does it looks weird?’ _asked Hinata,with a grumpy face_

’Yeah,sort of..’

’If it looks weird why are you doing this?’

‘It looks cute,trust me and shut up already..’

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi passed by,leaving the gym,the blonde giving them an amused glare.

’Oh,now,now…These fools are exactly like two highschool girls in love.’

'Nice one Tsukki.' _said Yamaguchi bursting in laughter_

‘Tch.Go away,bastard.’ _Kageyama said,frowning_

Tanaka saw these too and tilted his head in curiosity.

’You guys,what are you doing?’ _yelled their senpai,with his hands on his hips_

’Ehm…’ _muttered Hinata blushing_

His reply was followed by Tanaka's loud laughter.

Once Kageyama finished to arrange his hair,he started giggling and took his eyes of the shorter boy,that could die of embarrassment.

’W-What’s so funny,y-you wanna fight?’ _said Hinata while taking his defensive position_

‘Well,nothing at all..’ _a grin developed on his face_

Nishinoya entered in the gym and started humming and whistling.

Once he saw Hinata,he exclaimed:

’Woah,what is this cute girl doing there?' _he started flexing his muscles_

Kageyama died of laughter and started rolling on the floor with Tanaka joining him.

’H-Hey,Noya-senpai,it’s me...S-Shōyō!’ _he shrieked annoyed_

’Shōyō???God,what is wrong with your hair?’. _said Yuu grinning wide,his smile emphasizing his small dimples_

’…It’s Kageyama’s fault…’

He left the gym peevishly,stucking out his tongue at the setter.

’Hey,you’d better go after him.He may be offended…’ _replied Tanaka wiping his tears from the intense laughter_

The silence was thorough.Hinata was sitting on the bench,his face buried in his fragile hands. As soon as a icy wind current enveloped him,the leaves with the same pigment as his hair colour were flying,scattering down.

’Wow,you are really fragile aren’t you?’ 

Hinata looked up then he sighed.

‘Ah,it’s you..Get lost,jerk.’ 

Kageyama leaned down and took his face in his palms,tilting his chin up. 

’How could you hurt your boyfriend with some lame words like that?’

'I-I...Ka-Kageyama....'

For a moment Hinata was lost in his eyes like a in deep dark blue sea,drowning in the waves with their white foam that was sparkling in his almond-shaped eyes.  


 


	2. Spin the bottle at your own risk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Karasuno team surprised Hinata by throwing a party at his house. Well some things are unexpected,some are inevitable. What if some stupid challenges turn into something disastrous?What if Hinata caught Kageyama playing with dolls alongside with Natsu?What if they have to kiss in front of the whole team and endure the embarassment? You'd better be ready,when the bottle is spinning everything is possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy reading c: ! Gomen if I made any grammar mistakes ;o; I am not that good at english at all..TT^TT

Kageyama slowly guided his hand to the other boy’s face,gently outlining his chin.

‘How the hell could I laugh at my _BOYFRIEND_?’

Hinata froze under the delicate touch and the tender tone from the other boy's voice was driving him crazy.

 

‘B-But,how the hell should I know…It was-‘

The setter pinched his crimson-shaded cheek and grinned.

‘Well,now you know.I was worried about you,dumbass…’

Hinata stood up,and suddenly he felt _wanted and needed_.The feelings he got addicted to.It turned out that the human is the biggest drug for another human.

‘If you ever feel lonely again,remember that there is someone who always thinks about you and is incredibly worried about you.’

‘W-What,you said that out of nowhere!Stop trying to set a romantic mood already,geez…’

Hinata took the taller boy’s hand and started mumbling something.

‘Nani?Was that supposed to be a love confession?’ _asked Kageyama patting him on the head_

‘Stop it,I’ll go bald!’

It was quite hard for these idiots to understand that a much more romantic relationship was about to blossom between them. After they chatted casually,Hinata asked Kageyama if he wanted to hang out at his house in the afternoon.

‘Ah,I have plans…’

‘Oh,shut up!You are rude,I know you don’t!’

‘Whatever.’ _he said impassive_

‘So you’ll come?’

‘Maybe…’

‘Ok,then see ya!’ _He waved and grinned wide in excitement_

Once Hinata arrived home,he yelled while throwing his bag on the floor:

‘Tadaima!’

His sister Natsu,came from her bedroom and muttered something:

‘You don’t have to yell,onii-chan..’

‘Oh,gomen Natsu...’

The half-asleep Hinata went upstairs then felt a tiny hand tuggind at his sport shirt.

‘Can you play with me?’

‘Your brother has homework to do.On other hand,my friend Kageyama is coming so we have to clean up..’

‘Ah,that creepy guy you mentioned before?I heard you got intimitaded by him..’

‘T-That’s not true!!!’ _He blabbered_

‘Let’s play a game.’ _Said Natsu smiling_

‘Ok.But a short one.’

Hinata started sipping from his juice can then frowned,seeing Natsu’s suspicious face.

‘W-What game do you want to play?’

‘Truth or dare,is it okay?’

Ah,he didn’t know why,but this game always turned into a disastrous experience for him.

‘You pick first.’The little girl said, _swinging back then forward_.

‘I choose truth,is that okay?’

‘Sure!Why wouldn't it be?’

‘You know Natsu,I don’t think this is an appropriate game to play..I believe that you discovered something I didn’t know about.’Said Hinata _sweating in frustration_

‘What do you mean nii-san?You were hiding something?’

Hinata started laughing skeptically.

‘Ha?Hiding something?Certainly not!’

‘Oh,is that so..’ 

‘Ah,Kageyama should be there in fifteen minutes.Sorry Natsu.We’ll play this another time.Help me clean a little downstairs,ok?’

Natsu nodded,following Hinata.Everything was clean and there were some snacks and drinks on a small coffee table.

‘Yosh,we’re done just in time!If you want,you can go to your room and play with some dolls.’

The bell rang and Hinata run straight forward to the door.

‘Ossu.’ _Said Kageyama neutral as alway_ s

Behind him,there were Daichi,Sugawara,Yuu,Asahi,Tanaka..Almost the entire team.

‘W-Wha???What are you guys doing here?’

‘We are going to throw a party!’ _Said Noya,enthusiastic as always_

Even Tsukishima and Tadashi were in front of the entrance,chatting and snickering.

‘Kageyamaaaaaaaa!!!!!!’

The whole team rushed inside.

‘Damn it,what have you done,you fool…’

‘I want to set a party mood,isn’t this what you told me to do?’

‘I didn’t mean that in THIS way..’

‘Your parents aren’t home,so what’s the problem?’

‘Yeah,yeah!The cocky guy is right!Learn how to party,kouhai!’Said Tanaka _slapping him on the shoulder_

As soon as Hinata blinked a few times before detaching himself from the reality,he exclaimed:

‘You’re dead for me,Tobio!’

‘Chill out.What’s the big fuss?It’s just a party for celebrating our win against Aoba Jousai!’

The music erupted loudly from the speakers and the place was illuminated with disco colorful lights.

‘Noya,I’ll kill you too,brat!!!’

Hinata started running to catch Noya who was screaming loud and trying to hide behind Asahi.

‘What is happening?’ _Muttered someone on the stairs_

It was Natsu,holding her teddy bear which was huge in comparison with her. Kageyama looked up and saw a girly version of Hinata little.

‘Are you Kageyama-kun?’ _Said the girl rubbing her eyes and yawning_

Natsu came in front of Kageyama and tugged his shirt,hugging him.

‘This is the mini,girly version of Hinata…How adorable.’ _Said Kageyama,glancing at the cute child_

‘You are not as creepy as nii-chan said..Wanna play?’

‘Tch.I am going to call Hinata and he’ll play with you.’

~~~Meanwhile,in the living-room~~~

‘Hey,you guys,don’t break anything,ok?I’ll go upstairs,to see if Natsu is alright.’

‘Who’s Natsu?’ _Asked Noya,his mouth stuffed with food_

‘My little sister..’

‘I didn’t know you had a little sister Shouyo!’

‘I bet she’s taller than you!’ _Tsukishima laughed histerically_

‘It’s not funny,you bastard!’

Hinata opens the door,sneaking in the room..His eyes are widening and his jaw fell.

‘Kage…Kage…Kageyama…’’

Hinata pointed his accusatory finger to him and Natsu started giggling:

‘We’re friends now so I showed him my toys!’

‘The king is playing with _dolls_?’ Hinata started laughing and his endeavor to hide that failed.

‘I am playing with your sister because she asked me to!’ _Said Kageyama,blushing ashamed_

‘Don’t lie to me,Kageyama-kun. _’Replied Hinata smirking and fluttering his hand_

‘Guys,come downstairs!We’re playing ‘’Spin the bottle’’! ‘ _Noya shouted_

'This guys…They’d better not be..’

‘Afraid to play,shrimpy?’ _Said Kageyama,teasing_

‘Ok,you wanted it!Hey Natsu,go to bed..We will try not to make noise.’

‘Yeah sure!Have you ever played ‘’Spin the bottle’’ with these freaks before?I did,and I regret it.’

‘But me and Kageyama were playing..’ _Natsu made a grumpy face_

‘It’s ok,Kageyama-kun will play with you another time.’ _He said laughing_

‘Teme,I’m going to kill you!’

He chased the dwarf down the stairs.Once they headed back,they saw Noya wet and yelling at the others,his hair down.

‘What the heck?!’ _The duo said_ _synchronized_

‘Bastards,I’m going to make sure you’ll go to hell!’

It turned out that they attempted to make a prank to Noya,placing a bucket of cold water above the half-openned door.

‘Wow,you’re energic as always,Noya-san..’Said Tanaka _handing him a towel_

Hinata froze looking with empty eyes and trying to form a sentence.

‘Noya…N-Noya-san grew shorter!!!’ _He almost fainted_

‘I’m still confused…So..I’m actually going to back off and come when there is less weird shit. _’Kageyama replied indifferent,leaving the room  
_

‘Daichi-san,bring some water!!!Hinata-kun fainted!’

‘That’s not funny!You guys sure have some guts..Come on,bring a ruler and prove it!’ _Noya was clenching his fists_

Tsukishima rolled his eyes,browsing a magazine:

‘How dumb can you get?’

More or less drama,they finally managed to crouch down and started playing.

‘I can’t believe you’ve actually fainted,you’re such a dimwit.’ _Kageyama started,igniting the fire_

‘Shut up,lunkhead!I spin first!’ _The carrot-head exclaimed_

‘After spinning, pick a piece of paper from the basket.On it,we wrote some random challenges,so you and the second person will have to accomplish them.’ _Daichi told him_

Hinata spun the bottle and it’s cap straightened to……

‘Oh,fuck…’

_**Noya,** his beloved senpai._

_‘_ If I get the chance,I’ll stab you with a knife.’ _The libero grinned wide_

‘Now,now…’ _Asahi coughed_

  The fire-haired boy started shaking and picked as quickly as possible a small scribble.

‘’ ** _KISS_**   the person on the forehead’’

His pupils shrinked and he muttered something.

‘Well,what’ya got?’ _Said Yuu_

’N-Nevermind,I am withdrawing!’

‘I am afraid that’s not possible.If you withdraw,you’ll have to clean the utility closet for two weeks.’ _Sugawara patted his shoulder_

‘You tricked me!You should’ve mentioned this before!’

Tsukishima smirked and his words were accompanied by a small sigh:

'Are you queers or something?It's just a challenge,cowards..'

Hinata leaned down fast and cupped Noya’s face in his trembling hands,planting a subtle kiss on his forehead.

Noya was slightly blushing and Hinata started apologizing.

‘That was the challenge!It's not like I had an option!’

Tanaka started laughing elbowing them.

'And so a beautiful love story began..'

 

Noya started threating him,trying to look menacing.

'Now,who wants to spin?The fun has just begun...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two of the series I recently started.  
> I hope you liked it!I consigned alot of labor in this...Maybe it's something plain and simple,but no one knews what a human mind can do..More specifically,the imagination can do egregious things :D Don't forget to leave a Kudos or a comment if you enjoyed reading!A new chapter is coming soon ^.^..


	3. Hide with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''Hide and seek'' can't turn into a disastrous experience,can it?Hinata is dragged by Kageyama to a pretty weird hideout,but they really want to win the game and get free ramen.Can Hinata be quiet enough to surpass the possibilities of being found?Kageyama will sure take his time to tease him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well,I was thinking...What if the idiots were playing ''Hide-and-seek''?This appeared in my mind,I hope you enjoyed it,new chapter coming soon :D Constructive criticism is welcomed :3 Sorry if I made any grammar mistakes,stay tuned ^w^!

The next person to spin was…Tsukishima.

He picked indifferently a scribble,rolling his eyes.

‘So?What is written on it?’

Tsukishima preffered to crumple it and stay quiet.

‘Oh c’mon,let us know who’ll endure the agony!’ _Said Noya slapping his shoulder lightly_

‘D-Don’t touch me..’ _Tsukishima muttered disgusted_

He grabbed the bottle and spin it,looking petrified at who landed.

‘Jackpot **Kageyama**!’ _Hinata started laughing,pointing at him_

Kageyama was shaking.What if…He had to kiss Tsukishima?Oh God,he would need to use bleach to detoxify his mouth..Only the thought itself scared him.

The red-head started shouldering Yamaguchi,who was lost in space.

‘Don’t be jealous Tadashi! _’He teased_

A crimson shaded blush covered the freckled boy’s face.

‘I-I’m not jealous!!!’

Kageyama growled,clenching his fists threateningly.

‘How about reading what it says on it,bastard?!’

Tsukishima adjusts his glasses and reads loud what it says on the little piece of paper.

_**‘Slow dance with the person’** _

For a minute,they all froze and Hinata was the first to react,bursting in laughter.

‘Ahh-Nn-What in the…’ _Kageyama shivered_

‘Now,now,Kageyama-kun.You are one hell of a lucky person!I envy you.’ _He said rolling on the floor_

The tall tsundere reacted,slapping himself repeatedly.

‘Tsukki,yamete!!!’ _Yamaguchi pulled his arm_

Kageyama opened the window,attempting to escape.

‘Come on,I kissed Nishinoya,so why the heck are you complaining?You told us it’s just a game,remember?’

Kageyama turned his head,his eyes empty.

‘S-Slow dance..With a guy..More precisely Tsukishima…Yeeek!!!’

‘You guys are such queers.Do it already,you’re killing the fun!’ _Replied Tanaka_

As the two tsundere came to confront each other,they were glaring,fire smoldering in their eyes.

‘Daichi-san,turn on the music!’

‘Like hell I am going to dance with Tsukishima!’

Kageyama could die from embarrassment,and this wasn’t the kind of embarrassment that was driving the butterflies in his stomach crazy,it was the kind of embarrassment when he simply wanted to smash Tsukishima against a wall for making him do this.

He simply sort of hugged him,starting a slow dance rhythm,synchronizing with the other boy’s moves. This was so awkward that he could die from the feelings that were stirring up in his chest,emanating pure pain.Hinata was too busy laughing his ass off to bother himself recording the scene.

They suddenly pulled away,their faces beet red.

‘I am going to kill Tsuksihima for making me do this.’

Kageyama was swearing under his breath, resting his hand against his forehead

‘I bet that if you would have danced with Hinata,it would have been a different matter…’ _Tanaka smirked_

As soon as he heard that,Hinata blew a fuse,red and mumbling something.

‘You choose who’ll spin next,Kageyama!’ _Sugawara said,cheerful_

His dark blue glare wandered to Tanaka.

‘Let’s call this karma,ok?’ _He grinned malevolently_

‘Your kouhai is betraying you,Tanaka-senpai!’ _Hinata exclaimed  
_

‘This is getting boring..How’bout will play ‘’Hide and Seek’’?’

‘Sounds fine to me!’ _Said the carrot-head jumping up and down_

Tanaka was praying before spinning the bottle.

‘Stop with the crap Tanaka..’ _Daichi sighed_

‘Ok,let’s play ‘’Hide and Seek!’

The club agreed without any hesitation.

‘Ok,now here are the rules.You will hide in pairs of two,and me and Sugawara will search for you.The pair who will won,I guess,will get free ramen tonight!’

‘Free food,I’m in!!!’ _Everybody said in chorus  
_

Kageyama was looking pensively outside the window,enjoying the cold breeze. Hinata jumped around his neck,hugging him tight.

‘You’ll hide with me,’kay?’

‘Do I have any other choice?’

The shorter boy whistled,trying to catch the others’ attention.

‘Try not to make much noise!I guess Natsu is sleeping..’

They nodded and headed upstairs. Hinata’s house was pretty big..So there were uncountable options where they could hide.

Daichi made a small scheme to clarify how they boys paired. It was obvious that Kageyama was hiding with Hinata,Yamaguchi with Tsukishima,Asahi with Nishinoya and Tanaka single.Two servings of food for himself sounded tempting because he didn’t really like to share.

‘Ok,now I’m counting to ten and we’ll come and search.One,two…’ _Yelled Sugawara_

~~Meanwhile,in Hinata’s bedroom~~

 

‘Why the heck you dragged me here?It’s obvious that they will find us!’

‘Shut up and get in the closet!’

‘What?!It’s my own house,it’s not like you’ll order me around!’

‘Oh,not really?’

Kageyama took up Hinata,just like an object.For the taller boy,it seemed like he was carrying a _feather_.

‘Let me dooown!!!’ _He complained_

‘Shut up,Hinata,you are too clangorous!’

Kageyama crouched down and placed Hinata on his lap,hugging him tight.

‘K-K-Kageyama,you’re too close..’

‘Does it bothers you?’

Hinata started blushing furiously then he shook his head negatively,trembling.

‘Errm,I meant…’ _His voice was a few octaves higher than usua_ l

The navy eyes carefully observed Hinata’s well-defined physical traits.Kageyama started soothing the neck of his skin with his artistic,slim fingers. ‘D-Don’t…I..will…kill..you..’

Planting a subtle kiss on the junction between his neck and his shoulder,the raven-haired boy murmured in the other’s ear:

‘Be quiet or they will find us.’

Hinata bit his bottom lip and yelped in surprise when Kageyama took his chin with one hand,the other around his waist.

The taller boy thought a lot about this hideout,so he could have Hinata all for himself.He hoped this would be an everlasting,beautiful moment.

He gently brushed his lips against Hinata’s,while the other boy was tangling his fingers in the dark blue locks.Hinata subtly moaned,tugging the other boy's shirt collar.

They pulled apart,hearing someone coming towards the room with heavy steps.

'Don't make any sound,dumbass.'He covered Hinata's mouth

He blabbered something,like how the hell did he expected him to talk with his mouth covered like that?

Hinata was struggling to free himself,but someone opened the door and they froze at a dash.If someone would see Kageyama holding Hinata like that,they would surely think that he attempted to murder the poor kid.

'Hmphwwwh' _Hinata started making strange noises_

The taller boy started feeling his hot breath in his palm,the feverish sensation exactly like an electrical heft that shocked his whole body.

'I don't think they would be this dumb to hide here,Daichi-san...' _Koushi chuckled_

'I expect them to choose blunt hideouts,so why not?'

 

The only thing Kageyama was hearing were Hinata's heartbeats.He felt the snug warmth in his palm and he couldn't assert he didn't like it.

The steps were getting closer to the closet and Kageyama was well aware of that.

What pair will not be found?Everything was _unforeseeable._

 


	4. Give it all you got,I won't complain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kissing is not just a simple habit for lovely couples.It's a way to tell your feelings and your mood,to share the  
> needs you simply can't hold back anymore with the chosen one.  
> Can KageHina handle all this pressure?What if Hinata asks Kageyama if he wants to go on a date?Embarassment&cuteness in one word.

Seconds were flowing abstractly and Hinata wasn’t sure if he could stand it anymore,with Kageyama so close to him.So close. _So close…_

Daichi and Sugawara were rummaging in every possible place,except the closet,slowly making their way to the doorstep.

Kageyama exhaled in relief. Hinata's face was rendering a red,flushed,sweating mess.

The ravenette gently took his hand off the other’s mouth,and released the hectic red-head from his arms.

‘Are you insane?!How could you even-‘

’Yabai.They found two of the pairs..’

Hinata tilted his head.

‘How the hell do you even now,ha?Are these your stupid premonitions or else?’

Kageyama frowned,listening carefully.

‘I can hear Tsukishima and Tanaka snickering in the hallway.’

‘This ain’t accurate,you dumbass!’

Once the skin contact from Kageyama’s hand and his waist disappeared,Hinata sighed,starting to feel empty all of a sudden. The tall boy intended on pressing the door’s knob but he felt Hinata tugging his sleeve.

’What now?’

‘Don’t leave me alone…’

A smirk escaped the other boy’s lips.

’Don’t tell me,you’re afraid of dark?’

‘I-It isn’t that…It isn’t that at all!’ _He stuttered in a sweet,uncertain tone_

’Or,let me guess…You’re afraid of losing me?’

Hinata started fidgeting uncontrollably.

‘How lame,Shouyou.’

‘W-What?’

Kageyama started drawing random patterns on the shorter boy’s scalp,grinning while the spiker was clearly shuddering under his sensitive touch,warding off as far as possible.

’I can’t believe it myself..I fell in love with a **fool**.’

’You know what?I’m out!’

He took the tiny wrist of the other and darkly muttered against his ear,breathing against his neck:

’No you’re not.’

The clock ticking was predicting the seconds that have just passed in Hinata’s mind just as years.

Kageyama slowly leaned,practically crawling to Hinata,his hands haunting the target.The porcelain,pale-colored,frail and smooth _skin_.

’You’re terrifying.You look just like a hungry predator hunting prey…’

’You’ve got a point.’

He kissed his cheek,softly dragging his index along the proeminent line of his jaw line.

’I’m going to yell if you don’t stop!’

‘Are you threatening me?’ _Kageyama started laughing loudly,his hands around his stomach_

‘Hey!Idiot,shut your mouth!’

Wiping the small tears from the intense laughter,the setter didn’t forget his precious aim.

‘Oi,get your act together,Kageyama!’

‘How can you be this dumb and cute at the same time?’

‘Hold on,wh-‘

Kageyama looked in the other’s brown,rounded orbs,his eyes locked there,reflecting pure craving.

’I’ve finally found my dear prey.’

Hinata could’ve swore his heart skipped a beat. Their lips were suddenly merged,without hesitation.

It was like a war in which both of them were arguing,proving their points.It was rougher than before,the need was truly unbearable. The kisses were deadly bullets and they were attacking harshly each other.In this sense of word,they were serial killers. When they were empty of ammo,the only weapon that they could use was the electrifying touch that was obviously immobilizing the enemy.

Until they heard **_it_**.The astonishment that misled them into fear.They rised the white flag of defeat.Someone entered in the room.

Sugawara entered carefree as he had forgotten something,whistling,then his jaw fell open when he saw Kageyama topping Hinata,both communicating wild and telling their feelings through their lips.

‘Oh,have I intrerrupted you?I mean..’

Hinata startled at those words then negatively shook his head,barely being able to go back to his senses after the hazy kiss.

‘I found them,Daichi!’ _He yelled,propping against the door_

Sugawara smiled and whispered:

‘Don’t worry.I’ll make sure so nobody will discover what happened.’

Kageyama nodded,muttering a silent ,,Oss’’ then fixing his gaze back to the fire-haired boy.

‘See?It’s nothing.’

‘How the heck is that nothing?We got caught by our senpai while-‘

‘While what?’

Hinata started to think a little,before he felt the heat rising again in the pit of his stomach,he felt the urge to kiss the ravenette,the urge to communicate with him through dreamlike kisses. He started nervously blushing,emerging his keen thoughts .

‘Hey,don’t exploit my innocence!’

‘Tsk.Whatever.’

Kageyama took the other’s hand then dragged him outside. Once they headed back downstairs,the team was looking unusual at them.

‘I swear I’ve heard some noise…More like **moans** …’ _Tsukishima affirmed_

Hinata laughed nervously.

‘What?You’re like..hallucinating,idiot Tsukishima!’

Nishinoya came triumphantly,pumping his fists in the air,followed by a sleepy and indifferent Asahi.

‘Great guys,you’ll get free ramen,yay.’ _said Tanaka,envious_

‘It’s about time to leave,guys.’ _Daichi replied_

They waved and said ,,Good night’’,except Tsukishima,because that guy is a total jerk.

Kageyama was the only one sitting in the middle of the hallway,looking at Hinata.

‘What,you are going to kick your boyfriend out of your house?’

‘What the heck do you mean?Leave me alone,Kageyama..’

Kageyama laughed sheepishly then paced forward to hug and give his loved one a ,,Good bye’’ kiss.

‘I was joking,See you tomorrow.’ _He waved,the corner of his mouth raised_

‘Good n-night,Kageyama.’

** _~~*~~_ **

 

The whole night Hinata was very stressed over thinking about his boyfriend and the beautiful instant that they’ve gone through.. **The kiss**.

But time passed quickly and morning came.Hinata was already awake,but he had a drowsy expression.He still had to go to practice though. It was pretty cold outside,so he was buried in a scarf,only his big,sparkling eyes being unhidden.

He surprisingly met Kageyama,whose pale face was red from the cold,his hands in his pockets,wagging here and there. Hinata blushed.

‘Good morning..’

Kageyama nodded,averting his gaze,because the other boy was certainly too cute.His hair was a orange welter,small streaks of light fire escaping from under the cap that was covering his forehead.Anyways,he wouldn’t admit it.Over his dead body.

‘Let’s go,dumbass.’

‘Hey,greet your boyfriend!’

When they arrived,the rest of the boys were occupied,Noya exercising his receives and Tanaka spiking a ball against the wall…They were late,weren’t they?

‘Daichi-senpai,I’m sorry…We are late..Again.’ _He breathed heavily_

‘Go take two laps and then warm up properly.’

Hinata was propping against the wall in his shoulders,trying to catch his breath.

‘You’re tired already?God,you’re impossible.’

‘Shut up!!!’

After a long and exhausting practice,the boys were spread on the floor.

‘Sugawara,are they still breathing?’

‘W-Wha?How am I supposed to know?’

Even Hinata was tired,I mean that ray of sunshine was a gloomy,lifeless figure now. _Jesus,was he okay?_

‘Such a bewilderment.Hinata sure isn’t in shape today..’

They went to the locker room to change their shirts that were bathing in sweat.The refreshing breeze coming from outside through the small,half-opened window was a blessing. Hinata was sure lacking energy today…He started mumbling something similar with: ‘I’m so hungry…’

Kageyama pricked his ears and gave an instant reply.

’If you want ramen we can go on a date and I’ll-‘

’No,no,I’m so done!’

Hinata smashed his head repeatedly against the locker,deed followed by the laughter of Tsukishima.It was sure hot inside the gym...

Kageyama took his shirt off,catching Hinata’s eyes off the guard.

His torso was showing a six pack,and the slightest bit of muscle-Wait,what was Hinata thinking?Ah,right,the word: ** _PERFECT_** popped into his mind at that charming sight.

An intense blush appeared on his face as he couldn’t take his eyes of the other’s half-naked body.

‘Are you ill or somethin’?’ _Kageyama questioned,dryly_

Hinata stayed like that for a while,finally detaching himself from his fantasies and waking himself back to reality.

‘Ha?Of course no!Just put your shirt on already,b-baka…!’

‘You sure are weird.’

Once they’ve done a few stretches,they made sure to greet Ukai with a ,,Thanks for coaching us’’ and wave at the rest of the team.

Hinata was yet acting suspiciously.

‘What the hell is wrong with you?’

‘I-I’ve been thinking lately,y-you know…’

‘Ha?’

‘E-Errm..I am not good at this so…’

‘Wait a second,what are you talking about?’

‘W-Would you mind g-going on a **DATE** with me?!’

He practically yelled the last part while the rest of the team was still in zone,well done Hinata,well done..

Kageyama fidgeted a little,poking his index fingers,then finally managed to reply with bravery:

‘No,not at all.’

‘Cool..’

‘So,where we’ll be going?’

‘What?!I tried my best to be manful and ask this,I haven’t been thinking about anything else for the past few days…!’

‘You aren't really clever,are you?’

‘If you have any idea,I guess I’ll be fine with it..’

Kageyama started playing with a strand of his navy,dark blue hair,then nervously proposed:

‘Wanna hang out at my house?’

Hinata nodded,grinning widely.That made the taller boy’s heart thump.

‘Sure!Well,it is fine if we meet this Saturday?’

‘I guess so…My parents are out of the town for business..’

‘Ok,then I look forward to it.’

He tip-toed and kissed fully the other boy’s **_lips_** _._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohayo!I hope you liked this chapter,something more is coming soon,as a next chapter and a surprise :D Don't forget to leave Kudos/a comment if you enjoyed reading :) ... Constructive criticism is welcomed =w= !  
> P.S Sorry if I made any grammar mistakes.Stay tuned ^-^ ! ! !


	5. More than just a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date with Kageyama. How dreamy is that his wish became true?Even through practice he was stealing glances at Kageyama,even through classes he was ruffling his hair trying to omit it but so many ideas came in his mind that a blush was inducing him to bite his tongue and mentally slap himself,even when Kageyama was dominating his mind like the selfish king he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I waited so much for thisss >w

Maybe it was something insignificant.But it certainly was a bother,surprisingly not in a good way at all for Hinata.He was kind of anxious..

A date with Kageyama. How dreamy is that his wish became true?Even through practice he was stealing glances at Kageyama when he could,even through classes he was playing with his hair trying to omit it but so many ideas came in his mind that a blush was inducing him to bite his tongue and mentally slap himself,even when Kageyama was dominating his mind like the selfish king he was.

It was no choice after all.Him and Kageyama all alone..It was hard not to fantasize.He was brooding,laying on the couch,poking his fingers,a blanket covering his lissome body.

'I wonder...What we'll be doing tomorrow?'

He felt heat rising up his cheeks and he shoved his head in the pillow trying to cool his ever so warm anticipations. Going astray before his first date..It was weird that the warmth wasn't because he was burried underneath the blanket nor the hot temperature.

He was actually _feverish_. His phone buzzed,startling him.He lazily stretched his arm next to the coffee table.

**Kageyama 12.05 p.m**

_I can't wait 2morrow_

Hinata started emiting some peculiar sounds,staring blankly at the message.

**Hinata 12:06 p.m**

_S-Screw you Kageyama!!!_

The opulent feeling stirring up his chest made his subconcious vanish all his insecurities.

**Hinata 12:09 p.m**

_I can't wait neither_

The clock was ticking and his hands were slightly trembling.Why would he be so sincere?He wanted to remove the message but the sound of receiving a reply woke him up to reality.

**Kageyama 12:14 p.m**

_Hinata,you are too blunt_

**Hinata 12:14 p.m**

_Look who's talking!!_

**Kageyama 12:14 p.m**

_At least I don't contradict myself,y'know?_

**Hinata 12:15 p.m**

_Forget it,ttyl >_<!_

The boy shutted the lappet and suddenly exclaimed in frustration more than exultation.

'Dang it..I didn't regard about what I should be wearing!!!'

He raced with his stalking shadow until he reached his closet,breath puffed,hands resting on his knees.

'What should I weaaar...'

His sight was comprising a pile of crumpled clothes.

'Oh,I mean we aren't going outside so I shall consider that.' He smashed his head against the wall,subtly repressing an outcry of pain. And then he saw it.

An ironed,white chemise,without any stain. _ **Perfec** **t**_.

'I guess this is fine?I mean,I'm not an expert or somethin'...'

He took it out together with a pair of cropped jeans.He raised an eyebrow,kind of irresolute.

'I shouldn't mind this much.Anyways,it looks fine to me..'

He throwed a bottle of cologne on the bed,expiring peevishly. Hinata straightened to his desk and took his stereo headphones.

'I just want to forget about this till tomorrow.Ah, _crap_ ,I remembered myself!'

He turned on the music,eyes closed shut tight.Time flew swift and the harmonious tune lulled him. Then he had this weird dream...He felt some artistical fingers caressing his chest and feather-like kisses launched to his jaw.

'Shouyou!'

Kissing the pillow,he started giggling.

'Ah,it tickles..'

'Shouyou!!!'

He instantaneously woke up,a haggard expression painted on his face.

'What the..' _He tilted his head,sleepy_

'Somebody's calling for you!'

He yawned,stretching his arms behind his head then yelled faintly,'I am sleeping!!'

'He says he's Kageyama-kun!' ...Ah,is that so?Kageyama?The fatigue absconded.He dashed to the kitchen where his mother landed him the phone with a sunny smile.

'Yes?Kageyama..?'

'I'm still waiting for you,are you coming or nah?' His glare wandered to the clock... **Late.** Late as usual Hinata.

'Sorry Kageyama,I'll be right there in a minute!'

'Oi,are you teleporting or else,dumbass?'

He closed the call and scampered to the door.

'Are you going to your friend's house dressed like that?'

Yeah,Kageyama was his friend.I mean,what friends aren't kissing and hugging and being all lovey-dovey and..

'Oh for god's sake...!'

He disappeared upstairs and sprayed some cologne on his neck,adjusting the belt of the jeans.The chemise was molding his slight abdomen.

'Done!'

Pressing the door's knob he was halted by his mother's interrogation.

'Aren't you eating?' Hinata nodded negatively,breathing heavily and said goodbye in an instant.

He stopped at a nearby flowershop,buying a blood-red rose.

'I'm so nervous...'

He unbuttoned half of the chemise,unveiling a feeble _six pack_.

'Ok,calm down..Inspire,expire.'

Hinata was in front of Kageyama's house.It was a huge construction,walls of marble and small gold wires,arranged in tiny ornaments. Knock-knock Kageyama,here comes your delivery.

'Coming!' _Kageyama shouted in echo_

Hinata's pupils shrinked and he started shrieking some random interjections.He was certainly losing his mind,and as he wanted to intrude his rose fell on the ground.The red-head bent down and he heard a soft voice.

'What the heck do you think you're doing?'

He looked up,rising his head leisurely.Kageyama was wearing a black chemise and black,skinny jeans,his navy hair strands covering his eyes.

'Oi,are you sick?!'

Hinata jumped at the remark starting to gesticulate.

'No,no,no,it isn't that!'

Hinata was fidgeting uncomfortably,finally managing to give him the rose.

'Thanks.' _Kageyama hugged him_

As soon as he caught Hinata gazing at him he raised an eyebrow.

'Why're you flustered?'

 _Well,maybe because you're damn hot and I can't hold back when you look at me like that and_   'It's nothing!'

'Come in,weirdo.'

Hinata started exclaiming and inspecting each corner of the mansion.

'Calm down,Jesus..What's the big fuss?'

'Your house is so beautiful!'

Kageyama sighed,nodding and guiding him to his room.

'We could play volleyball and set a net in your hall!'

'Hey,you're tedious!Can you not touch every part of my damn house?'

Kageyama blushed a little then averted his gaze,asking somehow insecure.

'A-Are you h-hungry?'

'What?You looked just like a tsundere right now!' _He laughed_

'Are you hungry or I'm going to let you starve to death?'

'You don't need to be so sadistic,Kageyama-kun..'

Kageyama's room was big.Alot of posters with famous volleyball champions and a few trophies placed triumphantly on his wooden desk.

'This is greaaat!'

The taller boy fluttered his hand.

'It isn't that great of a room indeed..'

Hinata pouted showing his disapproval.

'Your modesty has no limits..'

The short boy hurled himself in the large mattress and silently suspired to himself as his stomach growled.

'Yeah,I'm sure you're not hungry...'

Kageyama ruffled the other's hair and was about to leave the room when Hinata murmured something.

'Stay there,I'll be right back.'

Hinata peeked around him and he stared at a book with a significant size,enclothed in a leather cover.

'What's that?'

On it,it was written ,,Personal Diary'' with bold,marked letters.Hinata smirked with a malefic grin.

He opened the joural,seeing a pile of old photos scattered on different pages.A picture of Kageyama little captured his interest.

Kageyama was so tiny and so adorable and so unlike-the-actual-Kageyama.And he was smiling.Unbelieveable.

'If I'd meet him these days,I'd hug him so tight I'd suffocate him!' _He reacted like a fangirl_

 

Kageyama was fossicking in every possible place to find some food...Hopefully he'll find some leftovers from yesterday's lunch to help Hinata from starving.

Unlike Hinata,who was rummaging in his personal stuff.How discreet Hinata,how discreet.

'Eeeh?Kageyama made swimming courses?'

He saw the white corner of a photo and curious as ever he pulled it out quick.It was like the worst _mistake_ he could ever make..

A photo with Kageyama where his abs  were exposed and when he was at a swimming course and-

'Hinata,I found..'

Hinata's nose started bleeding.

'W-Wha?!?!What the heck happened?!'

'What do you mean???'

Kageyama pointed at him.Hinata screamed like a girl when he noticed.

'Man,I leave you there like a few couple of minutes and you injure yourself?!'

Yeah,he was nosebleeding because he was injured,sure,not because he saw a photo with Kageyama's muscles.Of course not!

'It must be...calcium insufficiency!'

Kageyama covered his mouth.

'You don't have to yell!!!!'

Hinata blushed without any particular reason.

'Annoying brat.'

The spiker erupted like a volcano starting to describe about how insensible and mediocre was Kageyama.

'Do you think that spoiled childs like you can get whatever they want?'

Kageyama dragged the collar of his chemise.

'Being so attractive like you is unfair,don't you think?'

His langour determined him not to complain this time but simply stare,fully flustered.

'It is so nice when you just shut up and let me sip this beautiful view.You _blushing_..'

Kageyama tightened the grip of the other's wrist and grasped his slender waist.

'Don't mess with me K-Kageyama..'

'Who said I'm messing?'

He slowly leaned,only one inch separating them.

'You hurt my feelings,Shouyou.How mean..' _He smiled,mischievous_

Dragged into a kiss,Kageyama was defining the other's jaw line with his artistic index.Hinata was tugging the back of the taller's black chemise.

Kageyama moved his target next to his neck,gently kissing it while drawing patterns on his back.Hinata was shuddering under his touch,purring the other's name.

'You smell like cologne. _I like it_.' _He whispered_

The red-haired wasn't able to speak.He was just responding to his lover's motions.

'How about admit it that you love _this?'_

Hinata could only groan.

'Come with me and let me show you something.' _He muttered bitterly_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sorrynotsorry.This is actually trash.But anyways thanks for reading :D !Constructive criticism is welcomed,new chapter coming soon =w=!


	6. Insecurities~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He left me...There,in his house,without any explanation.He just left me here,when our first date was ruined by that inquiring call.  
> Hinata's insecurities were evolving in Kageyama's absence.What will he do about that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all,sorry because it is this short,but I'll update it soon :) Ok this is basically their first date,it was boring,but next time they'll go out.It's just that I wanted to write about them going at Kageyama's house and c: *hides in corner*Hope you'll enjoy reading ^-^.

Hinata started nuzzling his nose in Kageyama's arm and clasping his wide back.

'Can you not?'

'Can I not?Huh?'

'How about move so i wouldn't be dragging you around anymore?'

The short boy stopped and crossed his arms over his chest.

'Objecting?'

Hinata stretched his arms up and commanded,'Carry me!'

Kageyama snorted and tried not to squeeze his abnormally-cute face.

'What?My back looks like a carriage to you?'

'I want you to carry me...' _he pouted_

His tiny,adorable boyfriend begged him to do something,and even if it was something infantile and idiotical[tipic Hinata] he wouldn't want to ruin that beautiful,idiotic smile plastered across his face.

'Hey,take care or I'll fall!'

'If you stop cringing and waggling I'll do so...And also,don't yell at me!!!'

'Hey!Don't blow a fuse in front of your boyfriend,Kageyama-kun...'

'Don't order me around!'

Hinata's brown orbs widened considerably and he pointed at a thing standing on the table.

'That?I think it's called ,,fruit murderer.'

'Not the blender,goddamit!That creepy doll.'

A ragged doll,with a small tuft of orange hair and a black button sewed as an eye. That doll looked like someone _familiar_.

'It's so...'

Kageyama sighed,tilting his head in confusion.

' **CUTEEE!!!** '

Actually,it was resembling Hinata somehow.Modest much,brat?

'Hey don't touch it.'

'Ow!Don't slap my hand without a reason!'

'NOBODY TOUCHES MY DOLL.'

Hinata errupted in laughter.

'So you really are playing with dolls!That happening when you and Natsu-'

Kageyama blushed,shoving his head in the pillow.

'I-It's not that..I found this doll and I consider it as my lucky charm.'

'Can i see it?'

Kageyama loomed in front of the doll and tried to take it and hide it behind his back.His long,calloused fingers gripped the doll and suddenly a giggle echoed in the room.

'Hey,that tickles!'

Raising an eyebrow,the ravenette took a look at the doll then at Hinata.

'Stop that,Kageyamaaaa!!!'

'Wait,what the heck,I am not even touching-'

He tightened the grip,holding tightly the doll's neck as Hinata started choking.

'This is....a VOODOO DOLL!'  _ ***Dramatic sound inserted***_

'Oh,Kageyama how many times I told you stop imitating Sherlock Holmes,geez...'

Kageyama started laughing devilishly,emanating a dark aura.

'What?You believe that these still exist?' _Hinata questioned_

'If it's not,can I kiss the doll to prove my point?'

Kageyama was approaching to kiss the doll,still fixing his gaze on Hinata.

'It's uncomfortable!Just don't freaking look at me,weirdo!'

'So...You're okay with it?'

His lips slowly acceded to the torn fabric.

'Hey,I can feel your warm breath-' _Hinata jolted and whined_

'IT IS A DAMNED _VOODOO DOLL!_ '

'So...Can i kiss it?!'

Hinata almost fainted.

'Eh,I'll kiss it anyways.'

'What.the.fuck.Hell.no.Kageyama!'

He was already kissing the doll.

'Hmmph-'

Kageyama covered the doll's eyes.Hinata walked blindfold,trying to reach his target.

'Don't play around like that!It's dangerous,give me the doll!'

'What if...I accidentally...kiss the doll again?'

'You don't have the guts.' _He smirked_

'Provoke me?'

'Tobiooo!If you won't stop that-' _He breathed heavily_

Hinata finally reached the couch,snatching the doll,eventually pinching Kageyama's cheeks.

'Why'd you do that?!'

The taller boy patted Hinata on his shoulders.

'I was just having some fun.'

'You're sick!!!'

Kageyama groaned at the remark.

'I am sick.I had these feverish symptoms..Wanna take my temperature?' _His eyebrows lifted_

Hinata flushed,well,that was predictable..

'Ok,I'll hide this doll,eventually pray for you so you won't go to hell-'

'Are you mad at me?'

'Yes,of course I am!'

Kageyama looked at Hinata,fixing his _wide,puppy eyes_ at him.

'You'd better apologize,y'know?'

'Ok,I will.'

He slowly got up,dragging Hinata by his shirt,leaning to meet brown orbs who were curiously inspecting his movements.

'I didn't mean this kind of apology..' _He blushed furiously_

'Sorry,but you didn't specify.Too bad,Hinata..' _He grinned_

Bodies approaching,desires burning,dreams reviving.The first time when the tension determined Hinata to take the initiative.

Tiny,swift hands wandering south,searching what they wanted for such a long time. Every little move Hinata made sent electrifying sparks down Kageyama's spine Lassitude and impatience within Hinata's deceptive motions.

'D-Don't tease me,dumbass..' _Kageyama murmured_

Suddenly,their lips were merged,emanating a lust that they didn't know it existed till now. Everything was bare and clear.Their first date...Such a beautiful way to confirm that the human is a drug for another human.

'Mmhmmm-'

The phone was ringing persistently,so Kageyama backed away,swearing under his breath that their moment was ruthlessly interrupted.

'What the heck do you want right now?!' _He yelled at the telephone_

'Huh?'

'I'll be right back.I have some bussiness to settle at the moment.'

He opened the door,leaving behind the unbearable feeling of loneliness that was nestling in Hinata's soul.

 _Why?With who?Where?For what?_ Hinata's obfuscation was fretting him.

Kageyama didn't come back so he fell asleep on the couch.The taller boy forsaked him...That gave Hinata an unusual feeling that haunted his dreams in that cold night of October.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A comment is always appreciated,no matter how long it is.It encourages me to keep going :D Thanks for paying  
> attention :3 !


End file.
